Baby Miley
by livteen
Summary: Hannah Montana is invited to do the voice of a girl in the next sequel of the Baby Geniuses movie, but the producers are not atisfied with her voice. She decides she has to live like a baby to feel the real life of a baby and get out her inner baby voice. [Diaper baby stuff, for adults only, don't read if u don't like, 17 ]
1. Chapter 1

[This story was requested by another user, who asked for diaper play stuff, i wrote the story based on the request after various conversations, i'm not a big fan of diaper play, dont read if you din't like the theme.]

Hannah Montana is invited to do the voice of a girl in the next sequel of the Baby Geniuses movie.

"Well, i don't feel it like a baby voice" Says the producer after hearing Hannah's baby voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't feel it. Do you remember what your life was when you were a baby? Or do you have babies near you?"

"No and no."

"Ok, i see the problem. We need someone to talk like a baby, to feel the world like a baby. That's why the movie it's called baby geniuses. You need to speak like a baby, I think we can give you a week so you can find your inner baby and we'll try again, what do you think?"

"I'll do my best."

"Cool, we don't want to miss the branding 'Hannah Monatanna' on the credits will give to this movie. See ya next week."

"Ok."

She goes home.

"Hey Miley, how did it go on the audition for the Baby geniuses movie? I guess u rocked! They must have loved you!" asks Lily.

Miley drops her wig on the floor. Looks so depressed.

"No, nobody liked my baby voice, i need to do something, i have only one week."

"One week for what?"

"To get a real baby voice, the one i did, nobody liked it. They said it didn't sounded like a baby at all. I don't remember my baby life, I don't have a baby near, I can't speak like a baby. It's just impossible for me."

"But why it's impossible? You are an artist, I'm sure you can come up with something!"

"Something like what? I can't become a baby!"

"Why not?"

"Lily, you ar a genius! I can become a baby! You are right! I can do it!"

"Am I? Of course i am! Where we should start!"

"I don't know, but my dad is not home, will be easy if you and Oliver stay over and help me live like a baby."

"Sure! That's what i was thinking. So... as i remember, all the babies were only wearing diapers, so we need to get you some diapers. Hey, Oliver! go to the store and bring some diapers. Here's enough money."

"Ok, but..."

"Just bring some diapers for Miley!"

"Ok."

"This will be so easy..." thinks Lily.

[Continues...]


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver comes back with the baby diapers, as Lily told him.

"Good, the diapers are here, give me those... what is this?" Asks Lily.

"Diapers. It's what you asked." Answers Oliver.

"But this are baby diapers."

"Yes, and i brought the largest ones they had."

"And you think Miley will fit on this? You should have brought adult-size ones."

"Wow, they make diapers for adults? How come i didn't knew of them before?"

"Because they are for old people who can't control themselves, not for guys that like peeing on their pants."

"Damn!"

"Ok, this time we all go. Together. I don't want more problems. Or we will start this by next week, after the audition is over."

"That includes me?" Asks Miley.

"Of course, you should be the first interested on this working, unless you don't want that part on the Baby Geniuses movie."

"Ok, let's go."

-

They get to the store, Lily taked the lead and asks the sales clerk.

"Excuse me, do you have adult diapers?"

The clerk touches his pants. "No, not really. But i guess you mean for sale. Yes we have." Starts leading the way. "Who are them for? Your grandma? Grandpa? Do you know the size?" He starts looking at the packages.

"Not exactly. They are for my friend. Here she is. Can you guess her size?"

Miley says hi, a bit embarassed.

"Wow, she lost a bet or something?"

"That's none of your business. Now, give me some she can wear."

"Ok. There you go."

"Thanks. Let's go to the register." Lily starts walking, but notices a table. "Is that a diaper-changing table?"

"Yes, why? do you want to use it?"

"Can we try the diapers there? You know, just in case the size is wrong."

"All yours."

"C'mon Miley, get on the table."

"What?" Says Miley scared, realizing what is just about to happen.

"You know what. Get on that table so we can try this diapers on you."

"Let's go home so i can try them. There's no way i'm doing that here."

"Yes you are. If you really want to get that role. Babies get trought this all the time. So get on that table right now. Want to experience the life of a baby or not?"

"Yes." Miley climbs to the table and lays facing up.

"Now, no more talking, you are a baby, and babies don't speak. You can make noises if you want, but no talking."

"Ok."

"Stop talking then!"

Lily unbutons Miley's jeans, then gets them off. Miley gets so nervous. The clerk is watching her, so near. Some of the other customer aproach to see what's happening. Damn!

"Is that a thong? So not baby clothes, they have to come off."

"No, wait!"

"Shht! Babies don't talk!"

Before she can do any sound, Lily has already taken off her thong. Now everyone around can see her pussy.

"Eww! Lots of pussy hair! That's so not baby. We'll deal with that later. Oliver, raise her legs so i can put the diaper under her butt."

Oliver obeys, but it's not enough.

"More!"

"I can't raise them more!"

"Ok, then move her feet above her head. All you can."

That seems to work. Miley's butt rises. She feels more ashamed. All exposed in front of strangers. She can even feel the A/C air on her butt, pussy and her open ass. Lily manages to put the diaper under her butt and tells Oliver to let it go. Lily spreads Mile'y leg to close the diaper and it's done. Finally, the embarasment is over. But the Miley realizes that there are even more people watching the show. Men and women looks at her. And even she's not naked anymore, she's wearing diapers. She blushes.

"It seems to fit well. We'll take them. C'mon Miley, we can go now. Let's pay this babies."

The clerk stops them. "Are you taking her out like that?"

"Yes, any problem?"

"You should put some baby powder or she will start itching when you go outside. With this hot weather she will start sweating before you get to your car, and she won't stand the itching. You need to put some baby powder on her."

"I guess you are right. Miley, back on the table!"

"What?"

"Babies don't speak, remember? Now, get back on."

Miley looks at all the people. They all watching her. But she is a baby now. Has to experience what a baby goes trough in order to get her inner baby voice and get the role for the voice on that movie. Tries to calm down. Inhales deep and gets on the table again. She feels Lily unsealing the tapes.

"We also have baby wipes and baby oil. If you are treating her like a real baby, you will need them." Tells the clerk to Lily.

"Great, get me some."

Lily opens the diapers and the process repeats. Oliver pulls the legs over Miley's face, exposing her pussy and ass again.

The sales clerk comes back. "Here you go, you should first clean her with the wipes, then rub her with the baby oil, and finally put the baby powder, all over the area the diapers will be covering."

"Thanks." Answers Lily. "All this bush of hair, it's gross. We need to do something about it. Now! I don't want to see this all week long. I would take her to the clinic were they do the laser stuff, but they need to do the apointment a week before. Not that i did it, just heard someone telling. Do you have a Yellow pages? Wax salons are faster for that."

"Sure, let me bring it." The sales clerk rushes to get it.

Lily takes her cellphone out of her bag and unlocks the screen, ready to dial, while Oliver still has Miley's legs waiting for the baby powder, exposing her pussy and ass to all the curious customers.

"Here you go."

Lily looks on the Yellow pages and starts dialing. Miley feels so embarassed to be exposed like that again. And in front of many people. But can't do anything. ¿Why can't she wait 'till we got home?

"I need an apointment for today, or tomorrow, please."

Lily calls several establishments 'till she gets an apointment for the same day.

"In one hour? that's great. The name is Miley Stewart. Thanks!"

Miley can't stand the embarasment this long, and more now that everyone heard her name, but the worse part is just about to come.

"Ok, let's do this." With the wet wipe on her hand, Lily cleans Miley's butt, all of it, then cleans the open asshole wich inmediately closes. "This part seems the most dirty".

Miley feels Lily's wipe-covered finger cleaning her ass. Get's aroused while Lily cleans her anus. All around. A bit inside. Around more. She forgets about all the people looking and just enjoys the feeling.

"This one is so dirty, i need a new one." Lily toss the wipe on the trash can and gets another one. Now starts cleaning Miley's pussy.

First outside, but when Lily's finger on whipe barely touches her clitoris, Miley starts getting more horny. Second, third time. She's getting wet. At least the wipe is wet too, so Lily won't notice. Or anyone. Gets inside a bit. Rubbing her pussy lips. Miley loves it. It gets deeper. She gets so horny. She just want this feeling to go on and on.

"Ok, i think it's enough." Lily tosses the wipe.

Miley feels frustrated but still feeling so good. Then get so aroused again when Lily starts rubbing the baby oil on her butt.

"Don't you have gloves for this?"

"We have, but not for that. Moms don't wear them, they just wash their hands after doing it. I can give you some gloves, but if you want her to live the real experience of being a baby, she has to feel your skin."

"Ok, no gloves then." Lily continues rubbing the oil on Miley's butt and then her asshole. "You will owe me a lot after this." Tells Miley.

Now miley is enjoying every second of this. Feeling Lily's hand directly rubbing the oil on her ass, then on her pussy. All around. Inside. Those hands really know how to rub it. She wants to cum so bad. Nothing else matters. She's only looking at the ceiling. Nobody else around her. At least not on her mind. Her pussy just want to explode once and for all.

"Eww!" Lily finishes rubbing her. "I don't think this is oil." Sniffs her hands. "Doesn't smell like oil. Anyway, time for drying this girl. Give me the baby powder."

As lily rubs her again, with the powder, Miley continues being so horny. This is so amazing. This has to be done how many times? Like 3 a day? Or how many? Everytime she pees or poops? Great. She feels Lily's powdered hands rubbing all her ass and pussy again. Wow. She should have done this way before.

"Done. Finally. You can let her go, Oliver." Lily closes Miley's diaper again. "Now, let's go pay al this stuff."

Miley now realizes all the people who were watching. Feels so ashamed. Specially the ones looking at her face so close, like Oliver and the sales clerk.

"If she is going to live like a baby, you should also take some baby food, we got milk formula, gerber, and many more. Go this way and you can find most you need." The clerk points to the baby food hall.

Lily takes Miley and Oliver to get some baby food and then to the register to pay.

The register is empty. Miley notes that almost every customer was looking at her and many still, cause she is wearing diapers. Realizes that is the reason the register is empty. She just wants to get out of here.

"Now, let's go home to leave all this things, 'cause your apointment to the was salon is in less than an hour." Tells Lily to Miley.

This part doesn't sound so good. Wax? On her pussy? That's gotta hurt! Damn baby life.

[Continues...]


End file.
